


In The Early Hours Of The Morning

by meadow_vp



Series: A Collection of One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism only briefly mentioned, Alternate Universe - Human, Dean Has Abandonment Issues, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_vp/pseuds/meadow_vp
Summary: For once Dean is the first to wake and is enjoying the view of a sleeping, peaceful, and adorable Cas. Dean has trouble admitting to an awake Cas how much he loves him. So he tells sleeping Cas.





	

It was early in the morning and the sun had just begun to rise when Dean woke.

With a groan he opened his eyes. Looking over to Cas he realized the other mans snoring must have woken him. He suddenly didn't care. He never woke up before Cas so he never saw him while he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and cute. He had never known how he had scored such a handsome and adorable man. He didn't even know how Cas managed to be so rugged and handsome but also adorable and a complete dork.

Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple. He decided to take that moment and say something he didn't have the guts to say to Cas when he was awake. “I love you…i hope you know that. Really Cas. You have always been there for me. Even when i was a piece of shit or when I told you about the stuff with my dad, you were on my side and helped me...I just love you and i wish i had the guts to tell you to your face."

Dean laid back down and cuddled up closer to the other man. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

When Cas had woken up he tightened his grip and gave a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “Good morning” He greeted him smiling.

“Morning, Cas.”

“You’re up early. That is very uncharacteristic of you.” 

“Yeah well your snoring disrupted my sleep” He laughed.

Cas just laughed and bit his shoulder as revenge. “Ouch, you’re a friggin’ jerk!” Dean laughed out.

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled looking into Cas’s eyes. 

He had never noticed just how blue the other man’s eyes were. Sure he thought they were gorgeous and like looking into an ocean. But here with the light from the window shining directly into them he realized how amazingly blue they really were.

Cas just stared back smiling. He was glad this was a thing between them otherwise it might be a bit weird, him just staring at Cas for five minutes.

Cas gently pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean returned the gesture by keeping the kiss and pulling his body closer to Cas’s.

Dean bit into Cas’s bottom lip, getting a moan in return. He smiled into the kiss satisfied with himself.  
Almost as if the universe didn't want Dean to get lucky this morning, Both of their stomachs grumbled with hunger. Almost immediately after the alarm went off signaling they had to start getting ready for work. 

Dean groaned pulling back. “Seriously…do you hate me?” He mumbled looking at the ceiling, pretending to ask the universe.

Cas laughed and pressed a kiss to the other mans forehead. Then he proceeded to get out of bed and pull on a pair of Dean’s sweats and a zeppelin t-shirt. Dean smiled possessively. He loved when Cas wore his clothes.

They both walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Cas put on a pot of coffee while Dean got the cups ready and took out the pans for eggs and bacon. They worked perfectly around each other in the kitchen. Finally they sat down and started to eat.

“This is amazing.” Dean said moaning into each bite, chewing slowly savoring the taste.

“Dean it’s a piece of bacon.”

“It’s a treasure.”

Cas just grinned and started in on his own plate of food.

After they ate and finished getting dressed, they both had to head to work. Dean was the first to leave. His job started a half an hour earlier than Cas’s.

“Okay I’ll see you later.” Dean kissed Cas, halfway through the door. “I love you.”

Surprised Cas just smiled. “Love you too…”

Dean walked out the door and headed down the stairs of the apartment building.

As soon as he got in the car he realized what he had done. “Holy shit…I-“ He had said he loved Cas. To his face. For the first time.

He felt like he should be more freaked out. He only ever said that to his little brother. But he wasn’t freaking out. He loved Cas, he knew that now. Well he had always known that, he had just been too afraid to admit it.

Everyone Dean loved left him and he always ended up hurt. Cas had been there for him through so much though.

He stuck around when he found out about Dean’s shitty past. He stuck around when Dean was battling alcoholism. He always stayed. He always loved Dean now matter how damaged he was or how much he screwed up. Cas loved him. And Dean loved Cas.


End file.
